vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki
|-|Young= |-|Old= Summary Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (大筒木ハゴロモ, Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo), known to the world at large as the Sage of the Six Paths (Rikudō Sennin), was a legendary god-like figure who founded Ninshū, which led to the creation of the ninja world. He was the son of Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki and alongside his fraternal twin brother, was the first to be born with the same powerful chakra as their mother. Both he and his brother defeated their mother, who had become the terrifying Ten-Tails, in battle, and sealed the powerful beast within him, thus making Hagoromo the first jinchūriki. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-C | 5-C Name: Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Alien, Sage Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Chakra Manipulation, Longevity, Surface Scaling, Acrobatics, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Yin Manipulation, Yang Manipulation, Yin-Yang Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, True Flight, Durability Negation, Creation, Aura, Sealing, Power Bestowal, Enhanced Senses, Energy Absorption, Summoning, Reality Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Non-Corporeal as a spirit, Healing with the Preta Path and Naraka Path, Paralysis with the black receivers (Can paralyse and hinder the movements of targets, and also control them), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical capabilities and speed with chakra), Regeneration (Low-Mid, scaling from Obito and Madara), Immortality (Types 3 and 7 Hagoromo has lived and continues to live in the pure world watching over the souls of the dead ever since his death and when he became a spirit), Extrasensory Perception (His sensory capabilities should be comparable to Naruto's, who can detect invisible clones that exist in a separate dimension), Limited Levitation, Telekinesis and Gravity Manipulation (Can control attractive and repulsive forces with the Deva Path), Body Control and Technology Manipulation (Can generate additional mechanical arms and weaponry such as blades, drills, missiles and cannons with the Asura Path), Resurrection (Can revive the dead with the Outer Path), Mind Reading and Soul Manipulation (Can read the minds of his targets and extract their souls by making contact with them with the Human Path), Summoning (Can summon various animals, some of which can fly and bombard targets from above, manipulate water, continuously split into separate entities when attacked, and a demon that instantly kills targets who lie, and can keep and transfer souls with the Animal Path), Matter Manipulation (The Truth Seeking Balls are superior to Onoki's Dust Release, which turns targets to dust on a molecular level), Limited Power Nullification (The Truth Seeking Balls erase and nullify ninjutsu, which includes energy and elemental based attacks, with the exception of those imbued with natural energy), Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Should be able to breathe in space like Toneri and 2 he is a ghost), Limited Invulnerability (Juubi Jinchūriki are impervious to ninjutsu, which includes energy and elemental attacks, with the exception of those that contain natural energy), Wood Manipulation, likely Forcefield Creation, likely Chain Manipulation, likely Healing, Dimensional Travel and BFR (Hagoromo can travel to and from the pure world using the reincarnates of Ashura and Indra and the power of the ten-tails and teleport others from different dimensions as well as bring and send souls from and to the pure world), Cosmic Awareness and Precognition (Hagoromo watches the world from the pure world and foresaw all the events of the 4th ninja war he could also sense the fight between Team 7 and Kaguya), Duplication (Spoke to both Naruto and Sasuke at the same time in each of their mindscapes), Life Manipulation (He gave Naruto this ability and his Creation of all things ability allows him to give creations life) |-|Resistances= Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Users of Six Paths chakra are unaffected by the effects of the Truth-Seeking Balls), Cosmic Radiations, and Ice Manipulation (Possesses better chakra control than Kakashi), Limited Resistance to Power Nullification (Users of Six Paths chakra can bypass the nullification effects of the Truth-Seeking Balls and the attacks of Six Paths chakra users can bypass the nullification effects of the Truth-Seeking Balls) Attack Potency: Moon level+ (Moved the moon with Hamura Ōtsutsuki) | Moon level+ (Provided Naruto and Sasuke the ability to do the same, by his lonesome awarding him the full value of the calc) Speed: FTL (Kept up with Kaguya, and both Naruto and Sasuke with half of his chakra were this fast even out of their prime) | FTL (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: At least Class T, Class Z with Telekinesis (Helped moved a moon via Six Paths Chibaku Tensei) Striking Strength: Moon Class+ | Moon Class+ Durability: Moon level+ | Moon level+ Stamina: Extremely high, higher as the Juubi's Jinchuriki Range: Extended melee range, Should be hundreds of kilometers with jutsu scaling from other God tiers, Planetary with Chibaku Tensei, Cross-dimensional with sensing. Standard Equipment: Bashōsen (Banana Palm Fan), Benihisago (Crimson Gourd), Kohaku no Jōhei (Amber Purifying Pot), Kōkinjo (Golden Canopy Rope), Shichiseiken (Seven Star Sword), Sword of Nunoboko Intelligence: Gifted (Ninshuu's creator and other notable weapons) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Six Paths Chibaku Tensei:' He created the Moon with this technique to enclose the Juubi when his death was near. *'Gudōdama (Truth-Seeking Ball):' Truth-Seeking Balls are spheres of black, malleable chakra that are comprised of all five fundamental nature transformations, natural energy, as well as Six Paths Sage Chakra. They are capable of negating all standard Ninjutsu. These orbs of black chakra are highly versatile and can be used for offensive, defensive, and supplementary purposes. The user can apply shape transformation to the balls to alter them into various weapons, either by having the orbs pierce through holes in their hands or by simply grabbing them. The spheres can also wrap around the user to act as a defensive shield, or be launched to serve as high-speed projectiles. They are also capable of causing massive explosions by rapidly expanding their size, a lethal attack that can also damage the user's own body. *'Creations of All Things:' It is said that by administering imagination and the spiritual energy of Yin chakra, Rikudō Sennin could create physical form from nothing. By combing this with the application of life force and the physical power of Yang chakra, he could breathe life into his creations. This jutsu was used to separate the Jūbi's chakra from its body and split it into nine parts, resulting in the origin of the Bijū. Key: Prime Hagoromo | Jinchuriki Hagoromo Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Parents Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Psychics Category:Reality Warpers Category:Leaders Category:Gravity Users Category:Chi Users Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Air Users Category:Healers Category:Telepaths Category:Immortals Category:Aura Users Category:Summoners Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Element Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sealing Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Animal Users Category:Ice Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Acrobats Category:Teachers Category:Tier 5 Category:Surface Scalers Category:Plant Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Chain Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:BFR Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Life Manipulation Users